In a discussion followed by Radio Access Network (“RAN”) 1 #63bis meeting, power control for Physical Uplink Control Channel (“PUCCH”) format 3 and PUCCH format 1b with channel selection was discussed, which is described in R1-110028 Power control for PUCCH format 3 with SORTDEricsson, ST-Ericsson, R1-110045 Dual RM segmentation and format 3 power control CATT, R1-110556 Power control for PUCCH Format 3Motorola Mobility, Alcatel-Lucent, Alcatel-Lucent Shanghai Bell, Huawei, HiSilicon, Motorola Solutions, Nokia Siemens Networks, Nokia, Panasonic, Qualcomm, and R1-110575 WF on PUCCH Format 3 power control CATT, CATR, CMCC, Ericsson, ST-Ericsson.